


Where Do We Go From Here?

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Series: Prompts [59]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Discussion of Abortion, Fights, Implied/Referenced Abortion, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9835718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: “I didn’t know we were trying to have a kid.”“What? Of course we are! Why else would we be having unprotected sex?”





	

Ian sighs deeply, prompting Mickey to look up from his phone and over at his boyfriend.

 

“What’s wrong?” Mickey asks, taking in the despondent look on Ian’s face. 

 

“I think we need to go to an OB/GYN.” Ian responds. 

 

Mickey frowns. 

 

“Why? Something wrong with your dick?” He tries to joke. 

 

“Apparently.” Ian shrugs. “I mean we’ve been trying to have a baby for like a year, and nothing’s happened."

 

Mickey’s face takes on a look of shock as Ian keeps talking.

 

“I mean, we’re young. It shouldn’t be this hard unless something’s wrong with one of us.” 

 

Ian turns to look at Mickey, finally seeing that his face is full of surprise and confusion. 

 

“I-I. I didn’t-“ Mickey stammers. 

 

“What is it, Mick?” 

 

“I didn’t know we were trying to have a kid.” He eventually spits out.

 

Ian is taken aback.

 

“What? Of course we are! Why else would we be having unprotected sex?” 

 

“I didn’t know!” Mickey sputters. “We never that conversation!” 

 

“We definitely talked about having kids.” Ian argues. 

 

“Yeah, sure, but not right now!” Mickey replies. “I mean, fuck, I’ve had two-"

 

Mickey stops himself before he reveals something that he know thinks might crush Ian. 

 

“You’ve had two what, Mickey?” Ian asks, frowning. 

 

Mickey gulps, getting up from the couch to pace back and forth in the living room. His movement causes Ian to stand as well, who is now clearly worried. 

 

“What happened?” Ian demands. 

 

“I’ve had two abortions.” Mickey whispers, to which Ian gasps, eyes comically wide.

 

“What?” He breathes. 

 

Mickey’s eyes start to cloud with tears. 

 

“I didn’t know.” He sobs. “The first time, I didn’t think we were ready and I just panicked. The second time, I don’t know, I guess I just thought that’s what I should do.” 

 

Ian presses his palms to his eyes, also shedding tears, before running his hands over his hair. 

 

“How could you not tell me?” Ian asks. 

 

“I-I, I don’t know! Maybe I thought I was doing you a favor by not having to know or-“ 

 

“I should’ve been a part of that decision, Mickey!” Ian yells. 

 

“I didn’t think there was a decision to be made!” Mickey yells back. “That’s what people in the Southside do!” 

 

“I can’t believe this.” Ian whispers. “All this time I thought we were on the same page, ready to start a family together, but you were-. Behind my back, you-“ 

 

Ian and Mickey just stare at each other for minute, both trying to decide what else to say.

 

Ian’s the first one to speak up.

 

“I think I need a break.” He says solemnly.

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“I’m gonna stay at Fiona’s for a while.” 

 

“You’re leaving me?” Mickey asks. 

 

“I don’t know.” Ian answers truthfully. “Honestly, Mickey, I don’t know how we move forward from this. When did we become a couple that keeps things from each other. Especially, huge, life-changing things! I mean, c'mon, Mickey! You couldn’t have thought that I would just be okay with you not even telling me!” 

 

“You wanna know what I thought, Ian?” Mickey shouts, now becoming angry. “I thought you wouldn’t be able to make the decision I made. Look around! We aren’t ready to raise a kid! This isn’t even our fucking house!"

 

“We’re the only ones who live here Mickey! We could easily raise a kid here in this house. Who else is coming to claim it?” 

 

“How about Terry? Who, by the way, could come storming in at any second, and you wanna have a kid here when that happens?

 

“Jesus Christ, Mickey! How many things in your life are you gonna put off because you’re scared of your father? You’re a coward!” Ian barks.

 

“Fuck you! Sorry for being shaken by the man who made my life a living nightmare for years. Your childhood was fucking rainbows and sunshine compared to the hell I lived, but you constantly dismiss it like nothing happened!” Mickey cries, yelling despite the tears. “You were fucking there when he beat the shit out of us and had someone rape me, yet you still say that I have no reason to be a little fucking terrified.”

 

Mickey shakes his head, wiping furiously at his face.  

 

Ian and Mickey just gape at each other, both clearly had things they had never gotten off their chest, and now that it’s out in the open, they both wonder if there’s any going back. 

 

“Where do we go from here, Mickey?” Ian breathes.

 

“I think you should stay at Fiona’s for a while.” Mickey responds, eyes now focused on the ground. 

 

Ian nods slowly, grabbing his phone and keys from the couch and walking out the door without a second look. 

 

As the door closes behind him, Mickey slides to the floor, tears still streaming down his face. 

 

“Fuck.” 

 

*

 

Ian sighs as he walks into the house he grew up in, memories of his childhood flashing through his mind. 

 

Mickey’s right. Ian might not have had money or good parents, but he had plenty of good times here growing up, and that’s more than Mickey can say.

 

“Fuck.” Ian breathes. Maybe he is too hard on Mickey.

 

But wait! He still never told Ian about getting pregnant. Twice! How could he just keep something like that from him?

 

“What are you doing here, sweetface?” Fiona asks, snapping Ian out of his thoughts. 

 

“Had a fight with Mickey.” He responds.

 

“Oh no.” Fiona consoles, sitting next to Ian and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “What happened?"

 

Ian takes a deep breath, not sure if he’s even ready to rehash everything so soon, especially when he hasn't even fully dealt with it himself. 

 

“Mickey had two abortions in the last year and never told me.” Ian says. 

 

“Whoa.” Fiona whispers, eyes going wide. “That must’ve been hard on him.” 

 

Ian frowns, turning to look at his sister. 

 

“On him?” He gawks. “I was the one that never even knew he was pregnant in the first place.” 

 

Fiona nods, taking on a look of sympathy. 

 

“I understand why you’re upset and you have every right to be, but as someone who has had an abortion before, I can’t imagine going through it alone and keeping it a secret."

 

Ian didn’t have a chance to think about it like that. He was too blinded by his own anger and self-pity. 

 

“I just-. I thought we were trying to have a kid. I thought we were ready, and then Mickey tells me that he did this because he was so sure that we aren't ready. I mean, how could we be so far off base from each other?”  Ian whines. 

 

“I don’t know, honey.” Fiona sighs. “But I do that Mickey probably needs you right now. No matter how pro-abortion you are, there’s still a lot of guilt that comes along with that process, not to mention the emotional trauma. So how you reacted probably really messed him up.” 

 

Ian nods, pushing himself up off the couch.

 

“Hey” Fiona grabs his hand. “You two love each other, like nothing I’ve ever seen before. If anyone can get through this, it’s you two.” 

 

Ian smiles sadly.

 

“I hope so.” 

 

*

 

Ian returns home to find the living room empty. He walks further into the house, listening for any sound of his boyfriend.

 

He makes his way into the bedroom to find Mickey sitting against the wall, his face in his hands. At his feet is a suitcase, half packed with his clothing.

 

“Mickey?” Ian says gently. 

 

Mickey lifts his head slowly, revealing his tear stained face and reddened eyes. 

 

He wipes his face roughly before pushing himself off the ground. 

 

“Sorry.” He says quietly, continuing to throw his stuff in the suitcase. “I’ll be gone soon.” 

 

“What?” Ian asks. 

 

Mickey pauses his packing for a moment, looking up at Ian. 

 

“I get that you can’t stay with me after-. After what I did.” Mickey says, biting his lip as tears start to fill his eyes again.

 

“Oh Mickey.” Ian sighs before crossing the room in two quick strides. He pulls the sad boy against his chest in a tight hug. “It’s okay."

 

Mickey hugs him back just as tightly, and Ian can feel his shirt getting wet with Mickey’s tears. 

 

“It’s okay.” Ian repeats, trying to console his boyfriend. “I didn’t think about how hard that must’ve been for you. To go through that alone.” 

 

Ian presses a kiss to the top of Mickey’s head as the boy continues to hold onto him firmly.

 

“I was so wrong before, Mickey.” Ian whispers, pulling Mickey’s face up to look him in the eyes. “You are so brave and strong and I never should’ve yelled at you."

 

“Really?” Mickey breathes. 

 

Ian nods before placing a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.

 

“I love you, Mickey and I’m sorry for how I reacted.” 

 

“I’m sorry too.” Mickey smiles sadly. “I shouldn’t have kept something like that from you.” 

 

“Well, how about this?” Ian grins. “No more secrets from now on! And we talk to each other about any big decisions, yeah?” 

 

“Yeah.” Mickey nods, pulling Ian back into another hug. “I’d like that.” 

 

*

 

_2 years later_

“Wow, Mick. She’s-. She’s so-“ 

 

“Beautiful.” Mickey says. 

 

“Seriously.” Ian agrees. “You did good.” 

 

Mickey smiles, looking down at the gorgeous baby girl in his arms. With red hair and blue eyes, she’s a perfect mix of he and Ian. Just one look and both men were goners. They already knew she was gonna rule their lives and they were gonna love every second of it. A perfect little girl to complete their perfect little family.

 

“Yeah.” Mickey nods. “We did good.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Since I slightly altered the original prompt, I just made my own summary, but I hope anon likes it anyway. 
> 
> Thoughts and feelings on this one? I know it's kind of heavy. 
> 
> Hit me up on [my tumblr](http://www.ianmickgallagher.tumblr.com)


End file.
